Winx Club - Episode 103
Alfea College for Fairies is the third episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, the fairies have a party with the Specialists from Red Fountain so Bloom works at a shop to raise money to buy a dress. The Trix have not missed this opportunity to try to steal Stella's magic ring. Only Bloom, who will transform into a fairy for the first time, is able to stop them. In the meantime, a strong romantic relationship is blossoming between Bloom and Brandon. Major Events *The Alfea school has their Traditional formal dance in this episode. *Cloudtower kicks off their school year by sabotaging Alfea's dance. *The Trix turn the presents into Snake-Rat eggs but the winx reverse the spell. *The Winx Club reverse the spell *Stella takes Bloom on a shopping spree for a new dress. *Despite falling behind in class, Bloom manages to cast her first spell. *Bloom transforms into her regular Winx/fairy form for the first time. *Pepe sees Icy as his mother. *Bloom dances with Brandon (Prince Sky) which clearly signifies their strong and close romantic relationship. Debuts *Griffin *Pepe Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Griffin *Pepe *Riven *Sky Trivia *In the Italian Version, Bloom uses her powers to cut her dress shorter, since she could not find a pair of scissors, but instead starts a fire. *In the 4Kids version, when Stella is about to pay for Bloom's first dress choice, Flora reminds her that she maxed out her credit card. In the RAI version, Flora tells Stella not to offer to pay for the dress because she might offend Bloom. *In both the 4Kids and RAI versions Stella's line about the dress is that same. She tells the other Winx that that dress was calling: "Buy me! Buy me please!" *Bloom is the only one to transform, it's also the first time she ever transforms and the first time we see her transformed. *In the RAI version, Stella was laughing at Bloom because of her failed attempt to change her hair color, as she made her bangs stand on end. *This episode was cut out of Nick's One-Hour Special. *In the 4Kids version, the "Snake-Rats" were called "Swamp-Rats". *In the 4Kids version, Faragonda first calls Musa a princess. *In the RAI version when Bloom was looking for a dress the price tag had a euro sign on it, in the 4Kids dub it was changed to a dollar sign. Script *4Kids *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Vertigo *Ice Prison *Iceberg Bloopers *When Bloom asks Flora how she looks, her crown from her transformation is seen, but she is not transformed. *When in formal wear, Stella's headband keeps changing colours. *When Bloom finds the store with the sale, the sales lady is the same as the one who was in the store where she found the yellow dress. Allusions *The title of this episode comes from the movie Save the Last Dance. *"Aberzombie and Witch" is the store that Griffin says the winners of the competition win a gift certificate to. The store name is a parody of the famous (And expensive) Abercrombie and Fitch. *"This'll be like taking candy from a fairy" Icy says, its a play on of the famous expression "As easy as taking candy from a baby". Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacquelin as Bloom. *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy. *Lisa Ortiz as Icy, Musa. *Dan Green as Brandon (Prince Sky). *Frank Frankson as Prince Sky (Brandon). *Kerry Williams as Flora. *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda. *Dani Shaffel as Tecna. *Suzy Myers as Stormy. *Pete Zarustica as Professor Wizgiz. Quotes What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! - RAI version of Winx countering the Trix's spell Stella: "'It was calling: Buy me! Buy me please!" '''Musa: "'And of course you answered, how very noble of you." Let all the dark magic be reversed, make the eggs like they were before they were curse! - '''4Kids Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna counterspell the Trix's spell Unbelievvable! They counterspelled us!?! How dare those freashman counterspell us! Let's go get them! No, we have to stay focus! We're here to get the Solaria Ring, and once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms! '- Icy and Stormy' after the Winx broke the spell Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume